1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing method and apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a low temperature, low bath ratio, tensionless, and short-term dyeing method and device therefor using microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional dyeing method, industrial water in an amount of ten to twenty times as much as the dyed goods is used as the medium for dyeing, resulting in much wasted water, serious pollution problems, and loss of dyes in that 5-10% by weight of dye is contained in the waste water. In addition, a lot of time is spent in dyeing, namely, one to three hours, and the large volume of industrial water is heated to 130xc2x0 C., causing the consumption of much heat energy, thereby increasing the cost of production. In the case of dyeing a fabric, especially, warpwise tension occurs. Dyed mixed yarns have different shrinkage, and high shrinkage raw fabrics have no elasticity and thickness and are rough to the touch.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a low temperature, low bath ratio, tensionless and short-term dyeing method and device using microwaves that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dyeing method and a device that can reduce water consumption, time, and heat energy and provide good elasticity, thickness and touch.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the dyeing method comprises the steps of: immersing goods to be dyed in a container filled with a disperse dye solution in which water is present in an amount of twice as much as the goods to be dyed. In the dye solution, the ratio of dispersed dyes to goods to be dyed is 1:1000, and the ratio of dispersing agent to dye is 1:100 or less. The dye solution is stirred. The dyed goods, which contain about 80% by weight (based on the weight of the goods to be dyed) are subjected to irradiating microwaves below 2450 MHZ to heat them to about 10-130xc2x0 C. to dehydrate the dyed goods to have about 80% by weight dye solution.
The present invention includes the method of continuously feeding, immersing, squeezing, and padding goods to be dyed in a container or bath filled with dye solution comprising water present in an amount of twice as much as the goods to be dyed; a ratio of dispersed dyes to goods to be dyed of 1:1000 and a ratio of dispersing agent to dyes below 1:100. Irradiating microwaves are applied to the dyed goods, in order to heat them to about 100-130xc2x0 C., while the fabric is maintained in a tensionless state, turning on rollers continuously being fed and discharged from the process before being washed, finally tendered, and cool-wound.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.